


Mrs. Who

by plaidstiel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidstiel/pseuds/plaidstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short love story between Ten and Rose<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Who

When The Doctor starts regenerating, she initially thinks he’s dying. “Goodbye,” she says tearfully. “I love you.”

He never heard her.

Aliens start attacking, like they always do, but the Doctor’s out, and Rose tries to take control. “I, um, am the leader. According to the, uh, shadow pact, you have to leave. And never come back.” They don’t buy it; they kill one of the humans with her. She fails. Without the Doctor, she’s useless. (At least she thinks so.)

Then she sees him. He looks different, but she’s overjoyed, she’s relieved. She runs up and kisses him. Startled, he kisses her back. Then he pulls away to save the world.

Rose loves him, her old hero. He doesn't always know what he’s doing, but he often pretends to, to reassure her. She finds herself getting lost in adventure. Together, she and the Doctor save the world.

It won’t work, he tells himself. She’ll grow old and die, and you’ll be left all alone. One day, Rose breaches the topic. “What if we were to..” she trails off. “It would never work.” That’s the end of it. For now. But every day he finds himself more in love with Rose Tyler. He is falling for a human, but it never felt more right.

*

When they travel to the future and find the mysterious spaceship, the SS Madame de Pompadour, they split off; Rose went with Mickey, Ten went alone. “Don’t explore,” he warns. But like a child, she can’t resist. As for the Doctor, Madame de Pompadour has fallen for him. He tells her that he’s in love with a foolish young blonde British girl named Rose. She doesn't believe him, kisses him anyways.

It’s a nice kiss, but he feels like he’s betrayed Rose. He is obliged to apologize-he tells her what happened immediately. He saves the day, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters until Rose forgives him. Of course, he distracts himself and acts like he doesn't care. Rose doesn't need words to express her forgiveness. She just sneakily hugs him from behind. “Forgiven.”

“Good. You would have caused a pardoxialaneminaortical otherwise.” “What’s that?” “Made it up. Didn’t want to say heartbreak. Because you know, two hearts. Not accurate.” Rose kisses him. “I love you.” she informs him. He is caught off guard, but he realizes that it's true-they do love each other.

 *

There's no way of knowing how long they've been together exactly, but on Earth two years have passed. And while they are content, they want more.

*

They travel to Victorian England. “Oops,” Ten says. “I entered the date wrong.” “Oh, well.” Rose says. “Let’s go with it.” They stop into a store and buy Rose a white, time-period dress so she won’t stand out so much. The store adjacent the dress shop sells jewelry, particularly rings. She thinks for a moment. “Let’s get married,” she proposes. The Doctor doesn't see the meaning behind human weddings, but he’ll go wherever Rose leads him. “Yes.”

They pick up a veil and a bouquet, grateful that Ten conveniently has money from the Victorian Era. They find the local priest, ask for a quick wedding.

There’s some blah blah holy this holy that, love something or other, then he’s almost done. “Do you take this here woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the priest asks. “I do,” he promises and kisses his new wife. He princess lifts her all the way to the Tardis. ‘Hello, wife.” He sets her down. “Hullo, husband.” “Rose Tyler, I love y..” he walks backward and trips on something, maybe just his ego. She laughs. “I know.” He looks down at her ring. “It’s more special if it’s closer to your heart. Or in my case, one of my hearts.” He starts rambling about the symbolism of rings and hearts and love and marriage, but she cuts him off. “I love it when you talk technical.” He puts her ring on a small chain and gingerly places it on her neck. "You look beautiful."

They never tell anyone they’re married, not even Rose’s mum. They don’t kiss in public, their rings are concealed. No one else finds out.

*

It's Doomsday. Cybermen, the Daleks, Torchwood. "It's the day I die." 'No way around it."

When it comes to the final decision, Roses chooses. She wants the Doctor at the risk of her own life. He tries to send her back, but she returns to him. "Rose, hold on." He tells her. He doesn't know what he'd do without her. He can't lose her, he can't let her die.

Rose tries, she really does. But she's just not strong enough in the end. 'Rose!" He calls for her desperately. But it's too late. Her father appears and send her to an alternate reality. The void is sealed, he will never see her again.

They set their heads against the white walls and cry. They cry because they have lost the one they love most. They cry because they had to do this, they had to save the world. They cry because there is nothing else to do. "I love you," he tells the wall, knowing Rose can't hear him, yet hoping somehow she'll get the message.

 Rose is heartbroken. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She curls into her mom and cries. "He's gone."

That night, she has a dream. Her husband is calling her name. "He needs to talk to me," she tells the only ones she has left-her mom, her alternate reality dad, Mickey. They love her, so they agree to follow the voice. They drive to a remote beach and Rose finds the last image she'll ever get of the man she loves.

"There was a small gap in the void. We have a few minutes. Just long enough."

"Are you?"

"It's only a hologram."

Rose cries. "I..I love you."

"Well, since this is my last chance." He starts. "Rose Tyler, I love you. More than any human. I'll always love you. I can't imagine life without you." It cuts out, and he's not sure how much she hears. He fingers the ring hanging above his left heart.

He's going to miss her.

 


End file.
